kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocket Module
|-|1= |-|2= The is the Fourze Module which is equipped on the right arm of Kamen Rider Fourze via the circle-based . The Rocket Module allows Fourze to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches, allowing him to perform the attack. He initially had trouble controlling the Rocket Module's ports. First used in Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. Rocket_Switch.png|Rocket Switch Rocket Switch Super-1.png|Rocket Switch Super-1 History Coming to the aid of Kamen Rider OOO, Fourze used the Rider Rocket Punch against Gara. When attacked by , Fourze used the Rocket Module to defend himself. He later used it against a during the battle against the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Taking place in , Fourze used the Super Rocket Switch provided by Kengo to arm the with two giant Rocket Modules, forming Rocket Go-BusterOh, with which Fourze and the pushed the Big Machine piloted by Diend into space. In the world within the Magic Stone, Fourze assumed Rocket States to fight alongside Blade Jack Form against Amadum's Hydragoons. During the Rider War between the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders fought across Zawame City, Fourze assumed Rocket States to defeat Skyrider before being defeated himself by Kamen Rider J's Jumbo Formation. In the History Modifying Machine's altered history, Fourze likewise possessed the Rocket Astroswitch as a Shocker Rider. During the final battle against the rebel Kamen Riders, Shocker Rider Fourze took flight with the Rocket Module only to be shot down by the Chalice Arrow of Kamen Rider Chalice. During the battle against Kaisei Mogami, Fourze Cosmic States performed the Rider Rocket Drill Kick to wipe out the Guardians of Foundation X. Zi-O On October 2nd, 2018, Another Fourze launched a manifestation of the Rocket Module against Sougo Tokiwa and Geiz Myoukouin as they respectively transformed into Kamen Riders Zi-O and Geiz; it had no effect as it exploded upon coming into contact with their transformation. On September 18th, 2011, Another Fourze used a Rocket Module to outmaneuver Zi-O and Geiz, striking the latter before launching the Module at the former. Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Rocket Module is the standard Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Fourze Arms. *Assuming Fourze Arms in the World of the Warring Period, Kamen Rider Zangetsu performed the Rider Rocket Punch to destroy Bujin Gaim's revived Phantoms, Minotauros, Hydra, Bogy and Argus. He later manifested Drill Module to perform the Rider Rocket Drill Kick which contributed to defeating the Pitcher Plant Monster. Kamen Riders Gaim, Ryugen, and Marika assume Fourze Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. ZANGETSU-FOURZE.png|Zangetsu Fourze Arms Zangetsu Rider Rocket Punch.jpg|Zangetsu performing Rider Rocket Punch Zangetsu Rider Rocket Drill Kick.png|Zangetsu performing Rider Rocket Drill Kick G.F.Arms.jpg|Gaim Fourze Arms RyugenFourze.png|Ryugen Fourze Arms MarikaFourze.png|Marika Fourze Arms Damashii The Rocket and Drill Modules are the Legend Rider Weapons granted upon assuming Fourze Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Specter. In its first usage, Specter performed the Fourze Omega Drive, replicating the Rider Rocket Drill Kick to destroy the revived Sagittarius Nova. While fighting Xibalba with Ghost, Specter briefly assumed Fourze Damashii again among his three legend Damashii, striking the Gamma Ultima Fire with the Rocket Module. During the fight against Nova Shocker, Specter assumed Fourze Damashii and performed the Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick to defeat a pack of Nova Shocker Combatmen. Ganbarider The Rocket Module is among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. See also *Booster Module, the derivative weapon of FourzeArmor Category:Fourze Modules Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Arsenal (Fourze)